Friends forever
by pamy
Summary: They wanted to be friends forever. For the world to know who they were. They never got a change. Fab four fic. Oneshot. Song fic. Lilly/Logan/Veronic/Duncan friendship.


**Please read and review. Don't own Veronica Mars. **

* * *

**Friends forever**

They were always together.

No matter where they went. No matter what they did. It is always the four of them. At least they tried to be together all the time. It wasn't always possible of course. But they tried. Because when they weren't together, it was as if something was missing. They were meant to be together. The four of them. They were meant to be seen by the world.

Made to be friends forever.

They were so sure their friendship would last forever. That they would last until they were old. They would live their lives together. They never thought of an alternative. Perhaps they should have. It wouldn't have hurt so much. But they didn't. They imagined an entire life.

A life that would never be.

They would make the world see them. Tell them they were there. That they are important. Everybody would know who they were. Know them because of their friendship. And when they are older they would look back on the stupid jokes and mistakes they made. And laugh with the problems they had. But most of all you would be friends forever.

But forever is an awfully long time.

And life has a way of getting in the way. Of destroying things. A friendship is like glass. Fragile, easily breakable. And when it breaks, it's almost impossible to put the pieces back together. You can try. But It will never be like it was before. You can never go back. No matter how much you want to . No matter how much you want to be what you were before.

It would never happen.

Forever is an awfully long time. And some things just can't last. No matter how much you want them to. But for a while, just a while, it seemed like it would. Like they were meant to be together. To last forever. But it didn't. This was not the way you expected it to end. But it did. But for a while they were the best of friends.

And it seemed like it would last forever.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

Lilly would be the first to leave.

Her departure is sudden. Violent. Unchangeable. Most importantly there is no explanation for it. And it's irreversible. It just something that happened. Death was something you couldn't control. It would always have the upper hand. There is no turning back from it. No more time for apologies. It just suddenly over. And nobody know how to deal with it. There are no guiding books for it. But they still had to do it.

Lilly is dead. And she is never coming back.

And so live itself got in the way of their forever. One moment their life was perfect. One moment they were laughing and talking. About stuff they can't remember. Stuff that used to be so important to them. But now they can't remember. They used to do everything together. But not for a while.

Tomorrow would never come.

They never knew that Friday would be the end. One day they will think back on that time and smile. One day. But that day is not today. All they can do today is cry. They didn't know that was the end. They wish they did, but they didn't. They simply lived their life like they always did.

They didn't know. Nobody knew.

That when they walked trough those doors on that last Friday, it would be the last time. The four of them would never walk the hallways together again. In one second their hopes and dreams were erased. Destroyed. Hopes and dreams that will never return. Because Lilly Kane is death. And there is no turning around.

In the end Lilly Kane is the first to leave.

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

Veronica Mars is the second to leave.

Her departure is not as violent as Lilly's. Though it is equally unexpected. Nobody expected they would ever turn their backs on each other. But they did. There is no explanation for it. The only one there is sounds like an excuse. That grieve is a destructive fore. It can tear a person apart. There is no right way to deal with it. You just have to deal with it. Sometimes you make things worse. By pushing your friends away. Sometimes you do that so you will never have to feel this way again.

Veronica Mars can return. But she never will.

She used to be so happy. Smile at Lilly. But that smile disappeared. Destroyed by people she once considered her friends. Her best friends. She became a shell of the person she once was. There is no going back. The Veronica Mars that was Lilly's best friend, and Duncan's girlfriend and Logan's friend can't come back. Because she is gone.

She is not dead. She's just gone.

It's as if she never existed at all. Her friends turned on her. Her boyfriend ignored her. Her mother left her. Her best friend died. And Veronica disappeared. Sometimes there is a little bit of her that surfices. Especially around Wallace fennel. It's like for a second she is the person she once was. But it's gone before anyone can be sure if they actually saw her.

In the end Veronica Mars will be the second to leave.

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_And these memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love but it came to soon_

Duncan Kane is the third to leave.

He doesn't really leave. He stays were he is. Everybody sees him. He does the things he does before. He walks the hallways. Goes to school. Talks to Logan. It's just not him anymore. It's not Lilly's brother. The boy who used to look at Veronica as if she was the only thing he saw. The boy who laughed with Logan. That Duncan was gone.

He just disappeared.

He is still there. Right in front of everybody eyes. And yet nobody can find him. He doesn't smile. He doesn't live. He walks there, but he is still missing. He is a shell. A robot. He is not the boy he once was. That boy would never coma back. The only time he comes out a little is when he talks to Veronica. But they don't get back together. They don't work trough it together.

This wasn't it thing they should go trough alone. And yet they had to.

They are left to wonder what the real reason for all his pain is. Would he have suffered so much, disappeared so much if Veronica had been by his side the whole time? Was it the fact that Lilly was dead or that Veronica could be his sister, that got him so down? Was it both? In the end it doesn't matter. Things happen the way they do. There is no turning back from it.

In The end Duncan Kane would be the third to leave.

_And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

Logan Echolls is the last one left.

But he has been gone this entire time. He isn't there anymore. He still lives. He still breaths. But in a way he is gone to. He is the last one left. But he isn't really there. In reality they all disappeared when Lilly died. But unlike Lilly they are still alive. And they have to live on.

He is the only one left.

But he isn't really there. He doesn't live. He lashes out to Veronica. He destroys one of the best friends he's ever had. Not because he is angry. But because when he looks at her, he sees Lilly. And he doesn't want to see Lilly. He wants to forget he ever loved Lilly. He wants to forget he ever loved Veronica.

He just wants to forget.

He wants to forget their friendship. He wants to forget everything they went to. He wants to forget the pain. He wants to forget himself. And he does. He forgets himself. He doesn't live. He just disappears. And the boy that takes his place is but a shell of the person he once was. An angry boy.

In the end Logan Echolls is the last one left.

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

They wanted the world to know who they were.

And the world did know them. Just not the way they wanted it. The world knew how it ended. It knew them, because they would be connected to the Lilly Kane murder for the rest of their life. But nobody would really know them. They wouldn't know their friendship. Wouldn't know how much they loved each other.

Only how fast they fell apart.

The world would know the pain they felt. And in generations to come they would slowly disappear. The next generations to walk the halls of Neptune high would hear their story. But not their friendship. No. They would hear the story of Lilly Kane who was murdered. Of Logan Echolls who was accused of murder. Of Veronica Mars. Of Duncan Kane who kidnapped somebody.

Nobody would hear how much thy love each other.

They were going to be friends forever. They would live their lives together. They would show the world how much they loved each other. And when they were old they would look back on their life. And they would smile. Laugh about the silly things they did.

They were meant to be friends forever.

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times, we had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever, we will still be_

_**Friends forever**_

Some forever.


End file.
